On a Wavelength
by NothingButAshley
Summary: After there were found bodies which were nailed up on walls in Alexandria, Virgina the BAU team gets called. What does the strange girl IDALA TOMPKINS got to do with this? For one of the team she'll be closer than thought... This is just the beginning.
1. The profilers

-the Profilers-

David Rossi

Rossi joined theMarines. After being discharged, Dave was recruited by the Bureau. His career was very successful.  
>He subsequently cut most ties with his former life, not even returning to Commack for the one who got away, Emma's funeral in early 2009. Rossi was in early retirement until his voluntary return to the BAU after Gideon left. He had retired to go on lecture and book tours.<br>There's one case that haunts his conscience and may be the reason he decided to come back to the FBI. In 3x11 "Birthright," we find out that case is linked to the charm bracelet he carries around, and that the case itself involved three children (who's names are on the bracelet) who watched their parents get beaten to death on Christmas Eve, 21 years ago. When the case was unsolved, and Rossi called the children every year to remind them he hadn't given up on the case; although his most recent year's call wasn't returned. Rossi continued to express his doubts. He returned to the case and with the help of Morgan, Prentiss, and JJ, he solved it in 3x14 "Damaged." In 3.18 "The Crossing" Rossi revealed he'd been married three times and had no lawyers are the only people who love him, he says.  
>Prentiss describes him like "anal retentiw neat freak", and JJ in favour of his womenizer reputation states that most of fraternization ruls in BAU exist because of him. When post Prentisses death Hoch intervievs him he states that he is more married to the job then he was ever to his wives.<p>

Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner

Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner is the head of the BAU Team. His story revolves around balancing his family life and career. He was the only married team member through the middle of Season Three. At the beginning of Season Three, Haley has had enough of Hotch choosing career over his family, so she leaves and files for divorce. Their young son, Jack (who was born in Season 1) lives primarily with his mother, Haley, in the family home after their divorce. Hotch moves into an apartment. Prior to joining the BAU, he was a lawyer, a prosecutor and at one point, SWAT. He sometimes teaches hostage situations and negotiations. He is silent, smiles very little and shares little of his personal life. Like the others, as Season 2 came around, we learned more about Hotch and some of his family life.

Emily Prentiss

Emily Prentiss is the daughter of Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss who was primarily posted at the United States Embassy in the Ukraine, but has also been posted in some positions in Italy and the Middle East. All this moving around caused her adolescence and family life to be less than enjoyable. Prentiss has expressed extreme disdain for politics as a result. Prentiss apparently lived in Middle East some during her childhood, and she is fluent in Arabic, Spanish, Italian, and some Russian ("Honor Among Thieves" and "Catching Out"). She was placed on the Behavioral Analysis Unit by Section Chief Erin Strauss as a means to end SSA Hotchner's career, but quit instead of helping Strauss ("In Birth and Death") claiming she hates politics. Hotch recognized her on her first day at the BAU from one of his first commands where he set up security clearances for her mother and her employees. She graduated from Yale in 1993, and has been working for the FBI for around ten years, primarily in the Midwest until she joined the BAU – it is unknown what she did between the year she obtained her undergraduate degree up until the time she joined the FBI.

Derek Morgan

Morgan is a confident and assertive character, the son of an African American father and Caucasian mother. He has a black belt in Judo, runs FBI self-defense classes, previously served in a bomb squad unit and was on the Chicago Police Force. Morgan went to Northwestern University on an athletic (Football) scholarship, but lost his scholarship when his knee was blown out during a game. He earned both his undergraduate degree and his law degree from Northwestern University ("Profiler, Profiled"). Morgan is the man's man of the team. He and his two sisters (Sarah and Desiree) grew up in a tough urban Chicago neighborhood. After the death of his father when he was 10 (however in episode 5.23, Our Darkest Hour, Morgan says he saw his father shot in front of him when he was nine), Morgan struggled somewhat and youthful fighting earned him a juvenile criminal record. He was taken under the wing of a local youth center coordinator, Carl Buford (Episode 2x12 "Profiler, Profiled"). Buford acted as a surrogate father to Morgan and helped Morgan obtain his college football scholarship, but also sexually abused him. In the season three finale, Morgan was told he was being considered to run the New York field office, if the current leader should fail. After the events of the season four opener ("Mayhem") where the head of the New York field office was killed, Morgan was offered the job as the head of the field office, but turned it down, after briefly considering it in "Lo-Fi", when Hotchner fails to recommend him for the job, claiming Morgan has trust issues

Spencer Reid

Reid is a genius who graduated from a public high school at age twelve and went to Cal Tech (with Yale as his safety school) at thirteen where he earned three doctorates in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering by the age of twenty one. He obtained his first doctorate (in Mathematics) at the age of 17. In addition he holds undergraduate degrees in Psychology and Sociology and is currently working on another degree in Philosophy (4x08 "Masterpiece"). He has an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and can read 20,000 words per minute. Even with all of his knowledge though, Reid can't use chopsticks. It has also been stated that while in high school he suffered severe bullying at the hands of his classmates, including an incident when he was tricked into going to meet a girl he liked behind the school field house, where the entire football team was waiting for him. They stripped him naked and tied him to a goal post. When he freed himself (around midnight) he ran home to find his mother, Diana, having a schizophrenic episode. He was humiliated and said nothing until he told Morgan (3x16 "Elephant's Memory"). In his youth, his father left him and his mother, saying that he could no longer deal with the paranoid schizophrenia of Reid's mother, Diana when in reality he couldn't bear the stress of what his mother had witnessed. Reid grew up learning nearly everything he knows from books, with his mother often reading to him. Still, Reid knew the way his mother was living wasn't healthy. When he was eighteen, he had his mother placed in a mental institution, Bennington Sanitarium. She is still there, and Reid has stated that although he sends letters every day hoping to make up for not visiting her more often, he is afraid to visit her up until season four when we see him visit her to learn about his father. Reid is also worried about the fact that his mother's illness can be passed on genetically (He told Garcia); he once told Morgan that "I know what it's like to be afraid of your own mind" (2x11 Sex, Birth, Death). He grew up in Las Vegas, Nevada and is very adept at all card games; and due to practicing magic in between college courses, he has a sleight of hand and make small items quickly appear and disappear.

Penelope garcia

Penelope Garcia was born in 1977. Her parents died in an auto accident due to a drunk driver when she was eighteen, and she now helps counsel the families of murder victims in her spare time. Garcia has stated that after her parents died, she dropped out of Caltech and went "underground" but continued to teach herself computer coding. She has 4 brothers (names unknown) and is godmother to JJ's son, Henry.

Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau

JJ graduated from East Allegheny High School near Pittsburgh, PA, where she was the captain of the varsity soccer team her senior year and earned an athletic scholarship to the University of Pittsburgh. In Season One, she and Reid went on a date to a Washington Redskins game, but nothing has come of it romantically. In Season Two, when she and Reid split up the night of Reid's abduction (2x15), JJ walked into a dark barn and was attacked by several ferocious dogs, which she shot and killed. This had a great effect on her emotionally but has not come up since then. She also ended up shooting Jason Clark Battle - the man who had shot Garcia (3x09) - in the head, subsequently making him the first human she ever had to shoot.


	2. 1Murders and interviews

**Frierich Durrenmatt said 'A state always calls itself fatherland when it is ready for murder' .**

The feet were hanging on the wall and were pinned with medium-sized screws. The blood looked scabby. The head almost touched the floor. There were scratches and scars all over the long bright face. When the young girl saw this body she started screaming, she started screaming and she didn't stop. It didn't take a long time until the Sheriff of the little district Lake moon came. He looked one time at the corspe and then he said: 'This is a case for the BAU'

Hello. I'm Agent Hotcher from the BAU. These are Agent Morgan, Agent Prentiss and Agent Reid. The rest of the team is at the station'  
>Sheriff Cliffort shook his and looked at the agents: 'I'm Sheriff for coming this fast. This is the forth body in four months. I hope you can help.'<br>'We'll give our best' Hotch answered. Hotch kept talking to the Sheriff while prentiss, reid and Morgan went up to the body. The securing of evidence took him from the grey wall some minutes ago. 'Damn .I've never seen something like this before' Morgan said. Reid looked at him 'The UnSub screwed him on the wall. It could have something to do with religion. Maybe the UnSub's against Catholicism. Or for it.'.  
>Later JJ and Rossi got to the others. Because of all those Scars and scretches they didn't know if this was a woman or a man. One of the cops of Lake moon told them that this was a man. He was 20 to 25. It didn't take long til Garcia the 'computernerd' found the person. William Flinch. He was 23 and his parents reported him as missing two days ago. 'Morgan, Rossi. Go talk to the witnesses and neighbors.' hotch said.<p>

'I can't believe this really happened. In Lake moon! Actually this area is totally safe. most of us do not even lock the door. And we don't know a William Flinch. Everybody know everybody here and I never heard bout him.' A old woman told them. Rossi nodded confused 'So..Is there anybody..strange in the neighborhood? Someone who's excluded or not liked?'  
>The woman thought about the question rossi asked.<br>'well...not really...But wait...although.. There's a young lady who lives right there.. Two house blocks from here. She lives here since two years. Nobody really knows her and there are a lot of rumors about her. She's strange...yes...I've seen her one or two times and she seems really... quite and a bit dangerous'. Rossi and Morgan looked at each other. 'Do you know her name Ma'am?' Morgan asked. The lady thought again. 'I think her name is Idala. Umm.. Idala Tompkins. That's it.'  
>'Thank you Ma'am. You really helped us.' rossi said and they turned around and walked away to the crime scene. 'Take Reid and go talk to Idala. Maybe she knows something.' Rossi said. So morgan went, took reid and they got into the big black van. Morgan looked at the paper in his hand where the adress has been written on.<p>

The agents where in the corridor, second storey of a little house block three minutes from the crime scene. 'It seems like nobody lives here anymore. you're sure that this girl lives here?' reid asked. Morgan checked the number of the house and nodded then.  
>'Look Morgan. Looks like someone's in there.' Reid stood in front of a door which was half opened. You could hear a sound. It was like someone was writing something. The agents put their guns out of their belts. When they got into a huge room, they could see somebody sitting in a chair, writing something. Only now they noticed there were a lot of paper at the floor. All fully written. They looked at each other. It seemed like this person didn't notice the cops.'FBI. Is this Idala Tompkins?' Morgan asked loud and clearly, the weapon on the person.<p> 


	3. 2Idala Tomkins

Winston Chruchill said ' Perhaps it is better to be irresponsible and right, than to be responsible and wrong.'

'FBI. Is this Idala Tompkins?'

This person was hidden behind a chair but she/he turned around now.

IT was a girl. She had long smooth brown hair which ranged up to her elbows. She had dark skin, just like Morgan. She was pretty. Reid and Morgan put the guns back into their belts.

'Yes that's me.' her voice was rough as if she had not spoken a long time. She looked cunfused and her look was still at the guns.

'My name is Agent Dr. Reid. This is Agent Morgan. We're with the FBI. The door was open. Can we talk to you?' He looked at her and she looked at him...for some seconds..curious until she answered.

'yes' was the only thing she said. They sat down on a big couch. Reid considered her living room. Actually it was really cleaned up. Apart from all of the papers.

'So..Did you hear from the crime which happened?' reid asked soft.

'Yes... Yes I did.' she whispered and looked at the floor.

'Well, some people told us you aren't that...well, they don't see you often.' morgan went on.

She looked at him. 'What do you want to say by this? It's nothing to do with the crime'.

'We know.. we're just curious.' reid said. still looking at knew he was psychoanalyzing her.

'Alright. What do you want to know?' she asked.

'Why are people saying you are dangerous. Why don't they see you often? A lady told us, this is district's like a family. It seems like you're excluded.' Morgan started.

She thought about it. 'I don't like being with other people. I prefer being alone... My psychologist said something about Ochlo- and Demophobia.' she said. Reid knew she felt uncomfortable.

'Is this the only reason?People say you're ..everywhere withou being seen Some people say you know everything. Some say you're like... a devil..' reid continued. She looked up and pulled her eyebrows together. 'I'm not a devil.' she said and reid heard the sadness in her voice. He looked into her hazel eyes. 'We know you're not a devil. But we want to know why people are thinking...the way they think.' he said gently.

'I've got an IQ of 179. Some people think... I'm not normal..maybe I'm not but they think im not.. a human?' Reid and Morgan looked at each other. He knew excactly how she felt. But he was surprised. This was tghe first time he met someone who's IQ is almost like his.

'Do you know something about the felony?' morgan asked.

She was quite for some seconds. Then she shook her head. 'I don't think so. But..'-her voice was softer now- 'I've seen some people...who do not live here' since a week or something.'

They were at the station now. Morgan, Reid, Hotch, Rossi, Prentiss, JJ and Garcia.

They told the rest of the team about Idala Tompkins.

'Maybe she knows more about the UnSub. We should in contact with her.' reid said and Morgan looked at him for some time.

'Babygirl, look for Idala Tompkins. Maybe e can find something interesting.' morgan asked.

'Give me a second baby... -Looks like she has a lot of bad experience.' Garcia read her biography.

'What do you mean garcia?' hotch asked.

'eleven years ago her parents reported a now 31 years old man to the police after he raped her for eight months. He was in prison for nine years. After that-'

'why did he rape her for eight months? Did they know the man?' Rossi interuppted her.

'Well... He was one of the best friends of the parents. It seems like she didn't want to destroy the friendship.'

'How old was she?' Hotch got interested in it now. 'Eight' she answered.

'but that's not all, my little friends, her people died three years ago. They were killed. A lot of hostages and knifes little friends of PG.' she finished.

'That's enough for today. We should go now. We got a lot to do tomorrow.' Hotch said.. and he was right.


	4. 3Make friends

'I don't know which is worse, keeping your love for someone a secret or telling them and risk being rejected.'

Next day, Alexandria Virginia, Police station of Lake moon, 6pm

'what do we know about the UnSub?' hotch asked.

'Not much. we're still working on it. Maybe Idala can help us.' morgan proposed.

'Right. Someone should go and talk to her again.' hotch announced. 'I'll go.' reid suggested. The others looked at him. then hotch nodded.

Reid was gone. Rossi raised his eyebrows. 'I think it'll...help him to talk to someone..like him.' morgan explained.

Reid knocked on the blue door. It took some seconds until the young girl opened the door. She looked up to him. 'Agent..?' she tried to remember the name. 'reid' he helped her gently. 'spencer reid' she had a little smile on her face. 'come in' she whispered. The paper was still at the floor and he tried to not get on it. They sat down and it was quiet for a time. ' You don't have any questions?' she asked and looked into his eyes. 'Umm...yes.I do.' he answered. 'So...why do you live here all alone?' she seemed said. 'I wanted to be ...alone...for some time after my parents died some years ago.' she answered but her eyes were on the floor again. 'Where is all this paper from? Did you write this?' he had stood up and read the textes. It was about human behavior and philosophy.' 'you studied?' he asked? she nodded. 'psychologie and philosophy.' he admired her. 'How old are you?' he asked then. '19' was the only thing she said. He raised his eyebrows. 'i also studied some subjects.' she smiled. ' you look...young...' '187!' she looked at him 'pardon?' 'the number of my IQ.' she looked surprised. they were in the bed room now. she was showing some of her recordings.. He stood behind her looked at everything she showed him. 'Tell me, do you really suffer from ochlophobia.' she turned around. they were only centimeters apart. She knew he was shy, nervous... His eyes went from right to left. He didn't now what to say. She cocked her head. 'idala.' he whispered. But it was too late. Her lips touched his and he could not say he didn't like it. He put his hand around her waist. For a moment she tried to turn away but she could not help. Her lips where on his cheeks, his neck but most of time on his mouth. He pulled her closer to him.

He pulled her softly to her large double bed. Although both of them knew this wasn't right it seemed like it didn't matter right now. This was new for both. He unbuttoned her black and white striped cardigan and tried to pull her top over her head. They opened their pants and he unbottoned his shirt and the west. Idala's hair hung in her face and Reid patted them softly to the side. She kissed him again and it was indescribable. They kissed, they hugged and they made love.

Reid was waken up by the sun which was shinning through the window. He looked to the side. Idala was sleeping next to him. She looked tired but satisfied. Her body was hidden by a blanket. He took his phone and looked at the clock. It was 5am. That wasn't good. He used the shower, wore his things and went. He was shocked by wha he's done yesterday. It was the first time.

It felt great but he was still shocked.


	5. 4Encounters

During writing this chapter I listened to Never let me go by Florence and the machine.

Now have fun (; I would appreciate comments .

xxAshley

Charles L. Allen said "When you say a situation or a person is hopeless, you are slamming the door in the face of God."

Reid walked tohis hotel room to take a cold shower again. Changed. He wanted to think about the situation again but he didn't have the time. After he had previously looked at his mobile, he realized the team has often called him.

Quantico, Virginia BAU

Reid walked through the glass door. He tried to excite no attention. Well, this failed.

He sat down, looked thorugh all the paper on his table until Hotch came.

'Reid. Were have you been?' he asked and his voice sounded angry and relieved simultaneously.

Reid shrugged his shoulders and looked into his eyes. 'There was a lot to discuss with the witness.' he replied. Morgan, Prentiss and JJ were also here now. 'Is she a Witness after all?' JJ asked and reid suddenly got that strange feeling to have to defend her. 'Yes. Yes JJ I think so. You don't even know her. I met her and I think she could really help us.' he said and he sounded a bit Spence-offened. She squinted her eyes. 'You should have call us.' morgan interrupted the silence. 'What did you find out?' hotch asked. Reid started telling them about the two guys who were seen by Idala since weeks, about her IQ and everything she told him wich wasn't very much.

'Well, we already had the conference and we know roughly who we have to search.' hotch explained. Reid nodded.

After they were all gone doing their work, reid went into the restrooms and put water into his face. He didn't feel well. 'What's going on with you, pretty boy?' a voice came from behind him. He looked into the mirror. 'Nothing morgan. I'm alright.' he just replied not surprised to see him here.

Morgan just raised his eyebrows and fold his arms. 'Is something going on between you guys?' he asked. Reid sighed. 'Listen reid, we don't know who she is. Garcia tried to find out more about her but there's almost nothing. We know that she was raped and her parents died when she was younger and as it looks she is either a witness or she got something to do with the crime.' he started. He looked at the young boy. 'Call her.' he said. Reid made a questioning face. 'I'll ask if Prentiss can have an interview with her. Talk and find out more, you know what I mean? It's probably better if you guys don't meet next time.' morgan explained. It sounded mean but reid knew he was right. It was hard for him to call her but finally he did it. Morgan went out of the restroom to go talk to Prentiss.

Ida: Hello?

Reid: Umm..Hi it's me.. Spencer?

Ida: (cough) Spencer. uuh.. Hi.

Reid: I.. need to know if.. umm An agent wants to talk to you. Today. Do you have the time.. to come? Here... To talk her?

Ida: (a bit.. dissapointed) Sure. When?

Reid: Umm... come... now.'

Ida: Okay. Bye.

Reid: No Idala. Wait. I..I'm sorry. Let's talk another time about... what happened?

Ida: Okay. Goodbye spencer.

Reid: ..bye.

He got out of the room. Prentiss looked at him and nodded then.

They sat in the little gray room. Emily Prentiss on one side. Idala Tompkins on the other.

She seemed really nervous. Reid observed this from outside. Of course Idala didn't knew he was watching them and he also knew he should go away, cause it wasn'ta good idea to see her again like Derek said.

'So. Idala Tompkins. You told our agents that you've seen some guys outside who aren't from your district?' prentiss started. Idala looked down. She looked lean in her grey skinny jeans and the yellow sweater.

'I don't really know. I'm not sure ma'am. Your agents came to my place without a reason.' she answered and her voice was quite and a bit shaky. Spencer felt like he had to go in there and hold her. Not to let her go.

'people said... you were different. I heard you had a high IQ. Maybe the people were a bit afraid of it. You don't see that often.' she tried to calm her. She nodded quitly.

'I don't know if that's a good idea.' she said, looking at the floor, shaking her head.

Spencer narrowed his eyes. So did prentiss.

'What isn't a good idea?' Prentiss ticked after. Idala looked at her now. 'Talking to you. Maybe it's better when I go now. I won't be a big help to you. I don't know much.' she tried to convince the agent. 'Ms Tompkins, is there something you havn't told us? Listen, there are people getting killed outside. If you know something you need to tell us.' Prentiss explained her. She looked down again and spencer recognized a sad expression. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

'Can I go, Agent Prentiss?' she begged her. Prentiss nodded. Idala opened the door and went outside. Spencer wanted to pursue her but Morgan came in the right moment to stop him. Reid just looked after her until she was gone of his view.

Prentiss came out of the room. 'She is definitely hiding something. I don't know what but she's hiding something.' she said. She talked to all of them, Reid, Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, JJ and Garcia. But she only looked at reid.

She took a taxi to get back to her district. Only hopefully that they have not seen her coming here.

She payed the driver and got out of the yellow cab. It was still forenoon. The sun struck her in the face. Idala walked through the long passage of two big buildings. Shortly before she left the passageway there were someone in front of her. Oh no. Was the only thing she thought.

Oh no, oh no, oh no! she shouted in her mind but she could not say a word. 'Hey sweety. Were are you going? Good to see you again!' he said. she tried to turn around and run away but she already knew there was the second guy behind her. And so it was. 'Want to go again? What's up Idala? Believe me. We'll spend a lot of time from now. I promise.'

Idala Tompkins' jeans:

Idala Tomkins' Sweater

.ru/upload_


	6. 5All we got

'A very small degree of hope is sufficient to cause the birth of love.' Stendhal.

During this part I listened to the song Fireflies by Ron Pope

He sat there in his chair, playing with the pen. Absorbed in his thoughts.

'Reid? Do you listen to me?' Garcia asked him. He nodded. They all sat in the conference hall of the BAU building in Quatico, 30 minutes from Alexandria.

'Okay. What do we have?' hotch moved in. 'Well, the UnSub is probably a group. At least two people.' Prentiss continued. 'How do you figured this out?' The Sheriff of Lake Moon asked. 'Well, it looks like the last two victims were deaden at the same time. Your people just found them at different times.' Reid tried to explain. The sheriff nodded as if he understood. 'We think that this group consists of at least one man.' The sheriff raised his eyebrows, a sign that this had to be explained too. 'The victims weighed over 170 pounds. It is usual that women aren't able to carry men who are that heavy. And as you now the victims ere found..hanging on walls.' reid continued.

'The victims were always men in the age of 20 to 25. So maybe there's a woman in the group. Out for revange.' Rossi added. 'And we got a.. a confused kid at the age of only 19 that is hiding something wich could be very important for our case.' she said and tried to dodge Reids eyes. 'We really need to talk to her again. Maybe she really got something to do with it.' hotch admited. 'Garcia, we need Idala Tompkins Cell-' hotch continued but reid interrupted him. 'I got it... got the number.' Hotch nodded and sent him out of the room to call the young lady.

The phone was peeping...

[b]During this chapter I listened to the song save me by ron pope[/b]

and peeping. Idala Tompkins didn't let her phone out of her view. It was lying on the floor far away from her. Her hands were tighten up with handcuffs wich were connected with Steel cables. They were kinda 'hanging out of the wall'. She was sitting there in the dark room. Well, this is what she 'felt'. Darkness. Her eyes were tied with a fabric tape and she has been undressed, so she was only in tanktop and jeans. Her feet and arms were cold but she couldn't help.

It was totally quite in there. She knew screaming would make the situation worse.

Suddenly she felt warm breath on her neck. 'How do you feel pretty?' someone asked and Idala immediately knew it was Thomas, the thin one.

'That's not really comfortable, Thomas.' she just said. Polite, quitly. It was the best to stay calm.

He laughed. 'Well Ida, that's your problem. You wouldn't be here if everything were alright.' he said slowly while pulling her hair. It hurted but she tried to calm, to not cry.

'Before she was able to ask what she did wrong she heard how he was going out of the room again. First hours later one of them came back to say something she just could not understand.

'You better behave Idala. We'll have a little audience later.

Quatinco, Virgina BAU (two days later)

Reid was sure this was the 8th or 9th time he tried to call Idala Tompkins but as usual she didn't reply. Garcia already checked if she had changed something but this wasn't the case. Rossi and Morgan visited her but she wasn't at home.

There were three options now.

The first: She was all afraid of the agents that she hid somewhere the Cops could not find her.

The second: She was part of the group and hid because she was afraid of getting caught.

The third: Something happened to her.

Spencer didn't know which possibility was the best.

He still thought of other options...until his thoughts were interruptet by Garcia.

'Guys. Hurry up. This is something you need to see.'

First of all: Idala Tompkins' Tanktop

[img].de/img/artikel/img.d/kat.d/normal.[/img]

(It goes without saying that Idala doesn't have to look like in these pictures. I'll let you your 'fanasy')


	7. 7 and all I hear coming back

Florence and the machichenever let me go/ Jack Johnson My little girl/ Jason Walker Echo

'It is error alone which needs the support of government. Truth can stand by itself. ' Thomas Jefferson, Notes on Virginia

Garcia looked really worried and ran back to her tech room. Morgan, JJ and Hotch followed her. The two other agents stayed for a moment without saying a word. Prentiss looked at Reid as if she could not understand him what was probably the case.

First when they heard a 'oh my god' which came from JJ they decided to get to the others.

But already after the first look on the monitor, he wished he would never had come in here.

JJ and Prentiss looked at Reid. His face was ashen now. The video wich played on the monitor hurted him but he couldn't look away. It was her.

Idala bound in a dark room. She didn't cry but they could all see the pain in her face. She's been beaten up. Her eyes were half opened, staring at the floor. Hotch was the first saying something. 'Please don't tell me that's Idala Tompkins.' Garicas eyes were filled with tears. Reid just wheezed when Garcia nodded quietly.

Thomas and Paul had put two little cams in the corners of the rooms. She felt observed. She stared at them for a pretty long time. She didn't want to give up. For a few more moments she lowered her glance, thinking about what she could do.

And then all of a sudden, she started screaming. She screamed as loud as she could.

'Thomas? Paul? Hello? Is somebody here? Help me, please.' This when she tried to stand up. Her arms hung limply in the cold air. Idala tried to let her carry by her feet but she fell down. But she tried it. Again and again. But she always fell down. This when she started crying. It wasn't only crying. It was more. Everything that had been accumulating over the years was was let out now. She cried loud, sobbed. She cried for all these years of loneliness, the abusement.

He was like paralyzed. He know she couldn't handle this and like some days before he wished that he could hold this fragile little girl in his hands and he sweared he would never ever let her go. Seeing her trying to be strong, be the adult in the body of a teengirl, and in the end still crying but being helpless hurted him.

She screamed names but everything coming back was her echo.

'Garcia, search for the names Paul and Thomas. Are there any relations in the criminal records?' hotch asked as quiet as possible. Garcia tipped and tipped but she couldn't find anything. All of them tried to help, he was the only one standing there, staring at the monitor and seeing her suffer. 'How did you got this tapes?' JJ asked. 'It looks like it is..' she interrupted herself and looked at reid. 'It looks like it's...timely.' Now reid had the feeling to could not breathe anymore.

Garcia went on. 'It...it just came. Someone sent it to me but I can't find the responsible.

'We'll have to... watch it. Maybe she's going to say something usefull.' hotch just said and even he felt unwell. 'I can do that.' Rossi added. 'No. I need to see this.' reid answered with a rough voice. The others looked at him. Then they left. It was only garcia and him now.

'Thomas! Paul! What did I do wrong? Please you need to help me.' she didn't stop crying. She would not matter, if this would have happened days ago. She lost everyone and everything that had been important to her. She was lonely and it seemed like life didn't make any sense anymore. This was before she met him. It was within one of the best things that happened to her since years.

Garcia and Reid sat there for many minutes, maybe hours.

Abruptly they heard voices. Garcia called the others. Now they all just could hope that something helpful came out of this. And reid hoped that this would happen without any violence.

'Well, I hope you feel comfortable.' She looked at them. They stood there, their in their pockets. Thomas looked disapproving at her. He had all the power he needed now. Not like before, over 10 years ago. She tried to keep her tears, tried to show no weakness. Bravely she looked into their eyes. They were ful of hate. 'You are probably that dumb, you don't even know why you are here, little ugliness.' She just shake her head. It was better to shutup than to get beating up.

'Well, maybe you'll remmber when you watch this.' He brought a little DVD-player with display and put it next to me. I had to turn my haed to see it, what really hurted.

'Oh my god! I know him.' Garcia meant and her voice sounded a bit relieved. 'What? Who is it, garcia?' morgan asked seriously. 'It's Thomas Flores. He is the one that raped Idala Tompkins.' Reid furrowed his eyebrows. This explained pretty much. They were quite again, when he put a DVD player next to the young lady. They were all shocked when they saw what was being played.

'No!' she screamed. 'No, no, no! Stop that you can't do that. Stop that!' she screamed now. Trying to push the DVD player away. But she couldn't. 'Ugh! I hate you guys so much! Yes I do.' she yelled out. After saying these risky words the two approached her. Paul pressed her against the wall by grabing her stomach. She cried like a little kid. Thomas, the other one slapt her. Over and over. He balled his hands into fists and started to beat her in the face. But the Tape was still on.

Reid gasped again. He knew the person on the tape. It was him and Idala Tompson. In her bedroom having Sex.


End file.
